Ramirez
"The Steel Brave, Kyoryu Cyan!" , also known as , was chosen by the Zyudenryu Ankydon 500 years ago, to be the . He appears in the present day in spirit form to grant the current-generation Kyoryugers the power of Ankydon. Character History First appearance In life, Ramirez partnered with Ankydon during the middle ages to face the Debo Monster Debo Viruson. Having died in battle, Ramirez lingered on as a spirit. In the present, Ramirez appeared before Torin to present the Kyoryugers with Ankydon as Debo Batissier attacked. He told them of how Ankydon was behaving strangely, and they promised to help after the Debo Monster was dealt with. However, after Debo Batissier was destroyed, it was revealed Debo Viruson was controlling the Zyudenryu while severing Ramirez's bonds to it. Despite knowing he would fade, Ramirez was still confident with Amy Yuuzuki removing Debo Viruson from Ankydon and restoring Ramirez. Entrusting Ankydon to the Kyoryugers, Ramirez leaves Japan to find the remaining Zyudenryu yet to be found. Acknowledgement Ramirez was included in Daigo's diagram of the Kyoryugers' mission, as Amy pointed out. Like the other Kyoryugers, Ramirez was depicted by a drawing of his helmet. Freeing Utsusemimaru .]] Ramirez is summoned by Ankydon to help free Utsusemimaru from Dogold's control by merging his and Torin's brave spirits with Pteragodon's damaged Zyudenchi and Daigo fires it at Dogold, eventually freeing Utsusemimaru. After being freed, Utsusemimaru initially distanced himself from the Kyoryugers. Looking at Utsusemimaru's act, Torin felt sad and wondered what happened to him, but Ramirez told him not to worry, assuring him that Utsusemimaru would finally join them eventually. Ramirez also told him that they must be alert for the eighth Zyudenryu, Bunpachy, which he was getting closer to finding in the coming days. Kyoryu Gray Kyoryu Cyan eventually found Bunpachy at the Mannen Falls in China, and met with the Zyudenryu's partner, Tessai (Kyoryu Gray), who he referred to as "Mr. Gray." Sensing the return of Debo Nagareboshi, Tessai decided to head to the Golden Land and have the Kyoryugers prove themselves before he entrusted Bunpachy to them. Ramirez asked him if he was sure about it and if there was a gentler way to handle them than what he had in store, but Kyoryu Gray said there was no other way, as he was a remarkably hard-headed individual. Ramirez later witnessed the awakening of Bunpachy at Mannen Falls, pleased to see the Zyudenryu joining the Kyoryugers. After the Kyoryugers defeated Debo Nagareboshi with their new Kyoryuzin Kung-Fu formation, a combination of Gabutyra, Ankydon, and Bunpachy, he met with Tessai again, welcoming him back and noting that only two of the Ten Great Zyudenryu were left. Tessai revealed that Plezuon would be returning soon, and that the real problem was Bragigas. Ramirez joined Tessai, assuming their spirit forms and taking off to find him. Tanabata With his search taking him to Belgium, Ramirez briefly returned to the Spirit Base on Tanabata with a little souvenir, a box of Belgian ice cream which he gave to the Kyoryugers before taking his leave. Unfortanutely, unbeknownst to Ramirez, Utsusemimaru's Tanabata wish was to eat a mountain of ice candy, weakening him as he unknowingly made the wish on a piece of paper from the body of Debo Tanabanta. Return Ramirez appeared along with Tessai in an attempt to save Torin but sadly they arrived too late. He explained to the Kyoryuger that the stones like the one Daigo has are the key to revive both Torin and Bragigas. Ramirez, Tessai and Yayoi stayed to fight the Deboss Army while the other Kyoryugers headed to the Spirit Base to revive Torin, and fought until Endolf gained the upper-hand on the Spirit Rangers, though it was short-lived when Daigo and Torin arrived to help them out, climaxing in Endolf's defeat in the hands of Kyoryu Red Carnival's Biting Changes while the others took out the last of Endolf's assembled forces. Transformation As Ramirez is a Spirit, he doesn't have a Gaburivolver to transform, mainly due to the fact that the guns were made well past Ramirez's time; instead, he directly uses the Brave in his Zyudenchi to transform. After activating his Zyudenchi, Ramirez raises the it above his head and announces . The Battery fires a Brave construct of Ankydon's head, flies around Ramirez and then goes behind him, “biting” down to create the suit and outer part of the helmet. The helmet then bites down to complete itself after the suit slims Ramirez down a bit. Kyoryu Cyan Arsenal *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #7 - Ankydon': Main battery-like device that is the source of Ramirez's powers and possibly his life. *'Spirit Hammer' Mecha *ZyuDenRyu #7: Zyudenryu Ankydon Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Kyoryu Cyan. Behind the scenes Portrayal Ramirez is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Gordo in Chousei Kantai Sazer-X. As Kyoryu Cyan, his suit actor is , who is also the suit actor for Torin. Notes * He is the second male Sentai Ranger to have a light blue suit, after Saizou/NinjaBlue. ** He is the first light blue ranger that is actually referred to as "cyan" as he's not his team's main Blue Ranger. * He is the first official Ranger of Caucasian descent in Super Sentai history, as well as the first human Ranger with no Japanese ancestry. * He is the first Ranger based on an Ankylosaurus. * Kyoryu Cyan is similar to DekaMaster and MagiMother in that while he is the sixth ranger to appear in his series, the actual ''6th'' Ranger would debut later on (who sports the number 6 somewhere in his arsenal for added effect). Appearances *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' **Episode 5: Brave 5: Boom! The Cavities of Ankydon **Episode 6: Brave 6: Stop! Sing, Candelilla **Episode 10: Brave 10: Zandar! Gold Revives (voice only as Kyoryu Cyan) **Episode 11: Brave 11: Utchi! How Cool **Episode 17: Brave 17: So Serious! Kyoryu Gray (voice only as Kyoryu Cyan) **Episode 18: Brave 18: Caught! Kung-Fu Finishing Strike (voice only as Kyoryu Cyan) **Episode 20: Brave 20: Unlucky! Tanabata's Windfall (voice only as Kyoryu Cyan) **''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: It's Here! Armed-On Midsummer Festival'' (voice only as Kyoryu Cyan) **Episode 29: Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances **Episode 34: Brave 34: Resurrection! Bragigas' Arrival (voice only as Kyoryu Cyan) **Episode 35: Brave 35: Super Awesome! Gigant Kyoryuzin (voice only as Kyoryu Cyan) **Episode 36: Brave 36: Giga Gaburincho! The Silver Miracle ''(voice only as Kyoryu Cyan) **Episode 39: ''Brave 39: Construction! The Kyoryu Power of Ten! **Episode 40: Brave 40: Wowie! Pops Is Broken-Hearted **Episode 41: Brave 41: Yanasanta! Deboth’s World War References Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Spirit Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times